kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Deck Building Strategy
Deck building isn't just about getting a bunch of powerful characters together and hoping for the best. When you build a team, you want to have the characters cover for other's weaknesses. If possible, you also want them to enhance each other's strengths. For example, a team of Ashi, Helene and Onimaru would have glaring weaknesses. They are all characters that work at close range only. If your opponent has characters that fight well against them, you will have great difficulty. Juju or Andromeda could give that team great trouble, for example. however this can be overcomed by switching characters to get more energy for switching range. What are some common weaknesses? Here are some: *Low physical resistance *Low dark resistance *Low light resistance *Close range only *Far range only *Slow moves *Low hit points *Physical attacks only *Dark attacks only *Light attacks only There are also some common attributes of characters: *Strong, high-energy attacks *Weak, low-energy attacks *Works well as starter *Works well as finisher *Hits fleeing *Special ability (stun, interrupt, reflect, knock out, etc) *Bypasses resistances *Team buffs/debuffs *High speed *Hits benched characters *Useful innates Here's an example of building a team to cover weaknesses and to ensure a good range of attributes. We'll start off with the starter - perhaps Onimaru. He has strong attacks as well as high hit points and physical resistance, but can only fight at close and has no light or dark magic resistance. So we want a character who can fight well at long range or at both ranges, and has high dark resistance. Who can do this? Juju! Juju has 5 dark resistance, and he can totally kill guys that have low dark resistance with hex. He's also not bad up close with touch of doom. So already, this team is pretty well-rounded. Looking at this team already, it looks pretty good. We want a third character who is good at any lingering weaknesses. Can you see any? While light magic attacks aren't essential they can be handy. We'd also like someone who is good against dark resistance, since Juju does badly against someone with high dark resistance. Voss! Now, everyone covers everyone else well. If you look at the 'weaknesses' list, you can see that every area is covered by at least one character. Looking at the 'attributes' list, the only thing this team is missing is a 'hits fleeing' move, so you will have to be on your toes with intercepting. But overall, this team works well against any opposition! 'A five card deck' If you would like to play a 5 card game, you should consider a major difference: there are 5 characters to kill, thus those attacks that hits all enemies becomes extremely powerful. For an almost unbeatable 5 card deck would be: Amaya: decrease the hit rate by 20% of all players with shadow course, and hit everyone with shadow wrath. With ninja port you can switch to far and use dark chi blast... or intercept! He has only one important weakness: extremely low healt. Thus the perfect item for Amaya is jade figurine. With 70 hp he can cast more shadow wrath. Good against dark magic users. Zina: after mistress command a tiger frenzy can stun and cause bleeding. If you use her in the finishing you can also use her innate, as probably she killed 3 or 4 characters with a tiger frenzy. Generals insignia is a quite good item on her, to further increase the damage, but death mask can be useful as well, for a last strike. Vanessa Voss: with self healing, and radiance burst Vanessa also a must use. With a brutal close and long range hit vanessa can do a brutal damage, however in this deck Radiance burst is better. Against dark casters a brutal killer, against light magic users a good tank. as once everyone die Vanessa should use phylactery as an item, becouse in a game my vampire would die in the past 7! rounds, but he was still alive, with 1 hp. The opponent was angry. Bestor: his all player hit attack is spammable, and even has a chance to interrupt the enemy attack. With inner fire he can buff up the crit rate of all your characters to around 10% for a very long turn. As all of his moves are light magic elemental prysm is extremely good on him, so in every 3 pyroclasm 1 will hit 15 instead of 9. With the prism you can hit the whole enemy team with an inner fire, and in 5 card game this means 30 damage for 10 energy! and your crit rate increased... Gorbax: someone to handle physical attacks, and deal at most 1000 damege with death blossom even at close range. As everyone keeps Gorbax at close range this attack is extremely useful. As it costs a lot an a66 capacitor can come handy, to deal more damage to the enemy team. Especially fun when after a lock on you cast 2 death blossom, with additional damege. a z.phase converter is also useful, to double the innate of Gorbax, and give enough energy to activate his arsenal. General strategy: with the all character attack use as much as you can, and switch to Amaya against dark magic, Voss against light magic and Gorbax against physical attacks. Rarely intercept, as your attacks mostly hit the benched players, and if you see a knight with knight's emblem try to kill him as fast as you can. Nothing else can cause harm to this five card The person above obviously forgot Sophie Meroginvian... Category:Guides